The Gargoyle
by TigersChild
Summary: Gajeel, because of guilt and obsession, is Levy's protector. He watches over her day and night. After his first vigil, he slips in through the window to watch her for just a moment. Now, because of the beguiling scene, this night is burned in his memory forever. Levy is being plagued with dreams she can't escape. She needs Gajeel's help to keep her sanity. Gale/Gajevy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I am beyond nervous doing this. I haven't written anything like this ever really. If you like it, I have some ideas to make it longer. I just need some feedback on whether or not it is worth continuing. Please, if you don't like it, just say it nicely. Break my heart gently.**

 **TigersChild**

Levy POV

The words on the page began to glaze over and the clock chimed 2. I usually stayed up much later working on translation jobs for the guild, however the day before had been trying. Listening to Jet and Droy bicker over me during the whole mission plus having written runes over an entire factory drained me. I looked over at the night sky through my window, I wouldn't admit it to them or the rest of the guild but I dreaded our next mission. I tired of their constant fawning over me. Mostly it just embarrassed me, but my work had started to suffer. I knew, sooner rather than later, I must break their hearts. I always said that I couldn't chose between them. Truthfully, they were very nice guys but I could never see myself with either. I should just disband Shadow Gear. I sighed heavily and placed the book on my desk. Slowly, I bent down and picked up my night shirt from the night before. I slipped the orange dress off and slid the shirt over my head while walking over to my bed. Sleep would hopefully be my friend tonight.

Gajeel POV

She stared out her window looking towards the sky. Her normal jovial light shadowed by thoughts I would prolly never fully understand. Shrimp was deeper and more layered than any human I had ever run across. I watched, anchored to my hiding spot, as she pulled off her dress. I waited anxiously every day for these moments. The sweat on my brow only a slight indication of my longing. Her light finally went out. I let the breath I had been holding go. My obsession for the blue haired mage had tumbled out of control. I watched her constantly. While she slept, while she worked, I was never far away. I scaled the side of her building with ease knowing the way by heart. Her window was at the very top and I blended with the gargoyles while I sat looming on the edge of the roof. I could listen for her breathing rhythms from here. Now, the hard part, waiting for her to sleep.

 _The first time I had snuck up to Fairy Hills, I legitimately worried about her safety. I used the same perch as I used tonight, to watch for danger. Ivan, the master of Raven Tail, had learned of my deception. I feared they would come after the members of Fairy Tail and she was the one I needed to protect the most. I sat above her window for hours listening to her soft breathing. As the glistening dawn approached, I swung down to her window. She always left the damn thing open. She was too trusting of the world in general, she never even imagined something as dangerous as me would slip in uninvited. And slip in I did. I watched her for only a moment, I knew the formidable Erza would be waking at any time. Even if my intentions were good, she would skin me alive for being in Fairy Hills._

 _Stealthily I crept towards the window and that's when it happened, that's when my heart dropped through my chest._

 _"Gajeel"_

 _She whispered my name._

 _I thought for a moment she had caught me. I turned quickly to reassure her, to pretend I was returning a book. But her bright eyes were closed; her heavy lids had not lifted. She was dreaming. I cringed thinking she was prolly having a nightmare about the night we met. I could feel the fission in my heart growing. I couldn't watch her relive that night. I couldn't not watch it. I wanted desperately to comfort her._

 _"Gajeel"_

 _She mewed my name even softer than before. My breath hitched._

 _"Please, touch me."_

 _The phrase barely audible to even my keen ears._

 _My heart stopped. She began to squirm ever so slightly in her dream state. As if a lover caressed her delicate skin. I turned into the stone gargoyle I had pretended to be. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Hours could have passed I would not have given a damn. My senses turned to hyper-drive. I could smell everything, her books, the ink, the lingering magic. I could smell her arousal. My knees gave out. I kneeled at the edge of Levy's bed, praying to Mavis, that I wasn't dreaming myself._

 _"Gajeel!"_

 _Her hips bucked wildly off the bed. She screamed my name. She kicked her covers to the side. Her lithe body in only an oversized t-shirt. Her nipples perked underneath the fabric. She began to rub herself. I couldn't leave if I wanted to._

 _"Please, Please Gajeel!"_

 _She begged me in her dream. I knew what she wanted. Release. If I touched her, would she wake? My hands tingled painfully. Aching to give Levy what she craved._

 _"Gajeel, Gaj…eel!"_

 _She chanted my name. Her body flushed red. She dropped back to the sheets. Sighing on the way down. Her chest heaving, she shown with a light layer of sweat. I wanted to lick the sweat from her sweet skin. I wanted to taste the essence of this beautiful woman. Instead, my eyes drank up the sight. Searing it in my brain. A knock on the door awakened me from my stupor._

 _"Levy! You awake?" Mira, cheerfully, called to her. I practically flew through the window to the safety of the ground below._

I remember my first time watching her sleep. I could play the scene in my head with heartbreaking clarity. My first thought as I ran from Fairy hills had been, she wants me. By the time, I got back to my apartment, I realized I could never have her. I wasn't worthy of her. I could only protect her and I would protect her as, long, as I had breath in me. That would be my penance for ever seeing her as prey.

 **So what do you think? Is it worth me losing some sleep to keep this going? My brain and heart are going crazy right now. Be swift.**


	2. The Set Up Part 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all for the support. It means the world to me. Lots of happy dances. The encouragement is exactly what I needed to keep going with this. (So please don't stop now. Reviews make my day.) I will try to update once a week. Xoxo**

 **TigersChild**

Levy's POV

I stretched my arms wide. Sleep had felt wonderful. I grinned and hugged myself close. I didn't remember a single dream. My stomach growled its approval. I wondered if Mira was still serving breakfast. Strawberries, toast and peanut butter sounded awesome.

"Hey Lucy!" I waved a little frantically to the blonde celestial wizard as I walked into the guild hall, my mood maybe a little too good.

"Let me order breakfast and I will sit with you, ok?" I said passing by her going up to the counter.

"Morning Mira Jane, can I get my usual?"

"Give me a minute and I will have it right up for you, Levy." Mira gave me one of her dazzling smiles and passed me an orange juice. I practically skipped back to where Lucy sat with Plue on her lap.

"You are in a good mood today, especially in the morning." She said her eyes sparkling. "Anything I should know?" Her brows waggled at me suggestively.

"No" I laughed as I said it. "Just got a decent night's rest, is all."

"Oh" She sighed. "I was hoping you would say it had something to do with a tall, dark and brooding dragon…"

"LUCY!" I cried, lunging over the table to put my hand over her mouth. "You promised you wouldn't say anything." My blush felt like it reached my core. I straightened a little, steeling myself for what I would say next. "Also, I have decided to go on a solo mission."

"Really?" She asked. "What about Jet and Droy?"

Mira had started to walk over with my breakfast.

"Here you go, Levy."

"Thanks, Mira. It looks lovely, as always."

"You're welcome, Levy and hon, if you are serious about the solo mission? I have one that may be good for your first. Come by the bar when you finish up." She smiled sweetly before turning and swishing her dress as she walked towards the bar. I glared at Lucy. Then, I bit my lip waiting to pick up the conversation when Mira was safe distance away.

"They are great, but I need some time. Time to figure my own head out." My confidence shrank by the minute.

She looked at me slyly and asked "Does that mean you are thinking about taking tall, dark, and broo..?" I gave her a look so nasty, Erza would have been proud.

"Lucy, I said solo." I put a heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Fine, Fine." She continued in a much lower voice. "So a good night, huh? No dreams?"

I beamed. "Not even one. It felt amazing to wake up and not to feel that longing." Lucy nodded in understanding. She'd been having similar dreams about a certain pink haired boy.

"Did you find anything in the book?" She looked hopeful.

"Not yet, draconic isn't my best language. I was reading it last night before I went to bed. I'll take it with me on the train. Speaking of which," I stood up brushing the crumbs from my hands. "I need to talk with Mira about that job." Lucy looked up at me with shock. She hadn't taken me seriously. I meant it, I needed this. Maybe I would feel more whole, more like myself. My eyes softened as I knew her pain.

"Don't worry, Luce. We will get to the bottom of this."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Panther Lily giving me a curious look, a half-eaten kiwi in his hands. Had he heard my conversation with Lucy? Oh Mavis, please no. My blush spread from my cheeks to my ears. If I ignore him maybe he won't… Damn it. He had spread his wings and was making a bee line towards me.

"Hi Lily, beautiful day, huh?" My voice squeaked as I tried to act normal.

"Miss Levy, I believe you and I need to have a talk." He punctuated every word. I swear the exceed channeled my mother. I swallowed hard. What was he possibly thinking of me? Was he going to tell me Gajeel was seeing someone? Or that I was too weak for his dragon slayer? Or was he really channeling my mother and this was a talk about the dangers of good looking men? "Meet me outside, before you talk to Mira. Wait a moment after I leave, this conversation shouldn't be public."

Dazed and confused, I knew my slipping smile looked more like grimace. I nodded my head in understanding. Only really understanding the want for some privacy. I sat back down with a thud. Lucy and I stared at each other.

"Did that really happen?" She asked with disbelief.

I had barely blinked, my eyes wide with shock. I pinched myself to see if I was awake, a habit of late. Sighing heavily, I stood back up. "I guess so. See you later Lucy. I'll see you at your place afterwards, ok?"

"Alright, Levy." Lucy seemed even more gloomy than before. As I walked away, I saw her snuggle into Plue. At least she had her spirits for comfort.

Lily waited right around the corner from the guild hall. He must have been watching the door because he zoomed towards me as soon as I entered the sunlight. Lily glanced me over and nodded.

"Miss Levy, would you like to join me for tea?"

"Didn't we just leave the guild hall?" My confusion was getting far worse.

Lily chuckled. "No, no there is a delightful tea house down a few blocks. Very good tea and usually empty about now."

"Oh, right. Sure, tea sounds nice." I still had no idea what the exceed had overheard. Embarrassment still lit my face and my words tumbled out in a jumble.

A few minutes later and after a few random comments about the weather, we were sitting inside a very cozy tea house. I could tell right away it was going to be a new favorite spot of mine. The chairs were plush and roomy. Perfect for reading a book. How had I never been here?

Lily watched me closely. I sat for a moment admiring my surroundings and the lovely courtyard towards the back of the shop.

"Lily, this is lovely. I wonder why I have never been here before?"

"It hasn't been here long. Gajeel and I found it one afternoon on our way back home." As he spoke my ears turned red. Just the mention of his name made my conversation with Lucy come back to the forefront of my mind. However, I refused to let my skittishness of the subject dissuade me. My curiosity was winning.

"So, umm Lily, why the privacy? What do you need to talk to me about? Is there a translation or some runes you need help with?" I may be curious but I still hoped he hadn't overheard Lucy and me.

"Ah, Miss Levy, no. I don't need help with translations. I heard you and Miss Lucy talking about not getting enough rest. Gajeel has been having similar problems. I wish to help. Would you mind answering a few questions? I'd like to see if there are any correlations." With this, he pulled a small notebook out. I cocked my head, where did he keep it?

"Now tell me, when did the dreams about Gajeel start?" I almost spit the tea out. He had heard everything and from that question alone I knew, he knew what they entailed. Oh, Mavis.

"It's ok, Miss Levy. I want to help you both. Gajeel is a fine man and comrade with a woman like you at his side, he would only improve." Well, that squelched the idea that Lily didn't think I was good enough. "However, over the last month or so he has become much more irritable. I thought at first it was maybe something to do with his training or a bad mission. But the more I watched him, noticed his coming and goings, the more I thought that he might have a more delicate problem."

"Is he ill?"

"Not in a medical sense, no."

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Levy, I believe Gajeel is in love." My jaw slacked and my breath hitched. Here it is. Gajeel was in love. I could take it, whoever that lucky girl was, I could take it. Gajeel and I were guildmates, not much more. Barely friends. I would not cry. Lily continued to watch me with an amused look on his face. Was he enjoying this? His smile widened as he looked at my wretched face.

"With you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Please forgive me for being behind on this. I have been doing alot of research aka watching fairy tail (have you guys seen ova 9? just wow). Also I am an artist not really a writer. (I don't draw comics or anime - abstract painter.) I have been neglecting my craft lately because well Fairy Tail has me in its grasp. Thanks again for all the reviews. I am in awe of the fact you guys like it. The more I get the more I want to write (just a nudge nudge hint hint moment). This chapter is still fluffy fun. The smut is coming guys, I promise.**

Chapter 3 - The Set Up Part 2 - Levy POV

I scrunched up my brows. Did Lily just say tell me Gajeel was in love with me? I didn't understand. I sat stunned. All I could sense was the loud rushing sound in my ears. It could have been hours or days before I snapped out of it. Lily patiently sat across from me sipping his tea. I looked up at him and started to sputter. I stared down at my own cup for another infinite second.

"That's not possible." I finally choked up the words.

"And why not, Miss Levy?" Lily answered my defeatist statement.

"Because he is Gajeel Redfox, Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer, and I am just Levy, the bookworm." I threw my head into my hands. This seemed like a cruel joke.

"Are you suggesting I don't know my own Dragon Slayer?" The Exceed's eyes slit for a brief second. He was asking me to challenge his judgement. At his words, I peered at him through my fingers. He seemed truly genuine. It wasn't like Lily to pull the same jokes as Happy.

"How?" I asked, completely baffled. The question sounded more like a plea.

Lily chuckled. "I am afraid that Gajeel would have to answer that question, Miss Levy. However, I am quite sure this is indeed the case. His eyes never leave you."

"Oh." My lips formed the soft syllable. I began to get my bearings. "Lily, why are you telling me this? Won't Gajeel be angry with you?"

At this, Lily blushed. "Yes, he will. I think it may be worth it, though. He and I have discussed this very thing. He will never come out on his own and tell you." He looked slightly abashed. Something in his look told me the conversation might have involved broken furniture.

"I am breaking his trust because I believe the gain from a relationship will be great." His eyes darkened and he leaned closer to me as he said. "And I also believe the magic inside of Gajeel may drive you both mad."

"I…" He cut me off quickly with wave of his hand.

"You have the draconic book for a reason. I think you may have suspected something like this."

"I thought it was strange that both Lucy and I were having similar symptoms." I stumbled over the word. It was my turn to blush.

"From my own research, I believe the dragon slayers have similar," he coughed "mating rituals as their namesakes."

I almost coughed with him at the words. "Mate." I sputtered worse than before.

"Almost. The slayers do not have a bonding ceremony or any other such dragon ritual. Merely they emit similar pheromones and the person of their choosing responds. However, from what I can tell. If these are ignored or misunderstood by the involved parties, then their sanity is slowly stripped away from basically a broken heart. Magic being involved the toll of a broken heart is higher."

I nodded following his meaning. Magic could make your life a living hell. It was also worth it to have a family as wonderful as Fairy Tail.

"What can we do? He doesn't want me. You said it yourself. He would never…" My voice dropped off. He may be emitting the pheromones but he didn't actually want me.

"Miss Levy, the pheromones may be involuntary but the person he emits them to are not. He loves you. That I am certain of. He simply doesn't think he is worthy of having a relationship with you."

"I forgave him." I spoke sheepishly. We both knew Gajeel had grown from being Master Jose's stooge. Phantom Lord's Dragon Slayer was not the man Fairy Tail had accepted into its fold. It accepted the man who time after time protected them, fought beside them, and showed his respect for not only me but all fairies. The moment Laxus's lighting touched his skin I forgave him. He stole a part of my heart that day. Lily reached out and put his paw onto my hand.

"I know and that is why we must make him realize his mistake!" His other hand pumped into the air. I snickered at the famous Fairy Tail enthusiasm.

Several hours later, Lily and I had produced a plan. My cheeks still burned at some of the things we discussed. He even made suggestions about my wardrobe. As I walked towards Lucy's, bits of the conversation tugged at my mind.

 _"I think mid-drifts and tight skirts…boots definitely boots."_

 _I laughed at the direction we had taken. "Lily, how am I supposed to work if I can barely walk?"_

 _"The boots don't have to impractical. They can look like riding boots, aren't they popular now?" I rolled my eyes. I was going to miss my little red sandals. An odd thought dawned on me._

 _"You want me to dress like Lucy?"_

 _"Good idea! Take Lucy shopping with you. She has a pair that would suffice." My eyes grew ten times at that. Since when did the Exceed check out Lucy._

 _"Wha..?" It escaped before I could stop my own mouth._

 _"I happen to be very fashion savvy, Miss Levy. I can appreciate a nice pair of boots. Besides they will accentuate a certain part of your anatomy I happen to know Gajeel can barely resist as it is." I gulped. Gajeel did have a habit of walking behind me a lot. I assumed he didn't want to talk to me. Had he really been just checking me out from behind this whole time?_

I still blushed about that. The conversation had taken even weirder turns. Lily suggested I rub myself in my own pheromones.

 _"It will drive him insane. I promise."_

 _"Lily, No! That's beyond the line."_

 _"Why not? Love and War…"_

 _I almost started yelling. "Because Natsu, Laxus, Wendy… Need I continue!"_

 _He frowned. "I see your point, at least in public. But when you get him alone, I don't see why you can't…"_

 _"Case closed!" Lily looked somewhat surprised by my raised tone. I was breathing heavily and my shoulders rose and fell. My red face covered in sweat, "CATS!" I said it like the worst swear word ever to grace my lips._

 _"Ok, Ok." He then smiled at me. "You are a lovely contradiction of poise and passion, Miss Levy. I understand why you captivated him."_

As it stood, I was exhausted. I knocked on Lucy's door. Maybe she would let me nap before I filled her in. Lucy opened the door, grabbed my hand and rushed me inside.

"What happened? Did he hear us?" She looked disheveled and worried. I sighed. My nap would have to wait. I didn't have time anyways. I needed to tell Lu about Lily's research and plan, then convince her to go shopping with me. Lily had wanted me to sport my new outfits tomorrow. Really, it wouldn't be an issue. Lu had been begging me to update my look for a while now.

"Yes, Lu, he heard everything." She went white, frightened. Lucy wore her emotions out in the open. I don't know a single person in the guild, besides Natsu himself, who didn't suspect she harbored feelings for the fireball. They were a good fit. She could be a calming influence on him but she was just as excitable, always ready for the next challenge. She matched his intensity. They harmonized and, in turn, they blazed brightly together. I envied them. Gajeel and I were total opposites. Tall and Short. Muscle and Brain. Black Steel Gajeel and Levy, the shrimp.

I slumped down into one of Lucy's chairs and tried losing myself in the soothing atmosphere. She had a nice living room with multiple comfy seats, perfect for gatherings. I could count how many pieces of furniture I had on one hand: a bed, one giant chair, and a desk set. The rest was my library. Books and bookshelves lined every wall. Our apartments had one thing in common though, they were clean.

"Earthland to Levy." I glanced down at Lucy. She had settled herself down at my feet. Looking up at me with her brown eyes begging me to talk to her. I sighed again. The fatigue creeping into my bones. I started from the beginning not leaving anything out. I saved the clothing thing knowing she would get distracted. I told her about the dreams and the pheromones. She was enraptured. I told her about the plan Lily and I devised. She slumped down.

"I already do most of those things and Natsu doesn't pay attention at all. He just eats and fights. I am going to lose my mind, Levy."

"Lu, I think you need to have a talk with him. Flame Brain is a bit thick headed with these types of things, but he doesn't have the hang ups Gajeel does." She gently smirked at the nickname and looked down at her lap.

"I am just so scared he will reject me." Her voice clotted with tears. Natsu could be an idiot but I didn't think that he would be stupid enough to pass up the gorgeous, curvy blonde. She was angelic. I ran my hand over her silky locks.

"I know. But not even Natsu is that dense." She turned and smiled weakly at me. I was right about the tears.

"Lily suggested something else that will make you super happy though." I lilted my voice up, trying to intrigue her.

"What's that?" She said perking up slightly wiping her tears on her sleeve. I cocked a very Gajeel style grin and used my magic to spell: **SHOPPING.** She barely contained a squeal as she grabbed my hand and we flew out the door, all traces of her tears gone.

Twilight settled over Fairy Hills before I trudged up the stairs burdened down with several bags and shoe boxes. I still had to pack. Would this day ever end!? I couldn't help but smile though. Lucy and I discussed how she should broach the topic with Natsu while we sifted through clothes. The conversation went from serious to silly and back again. She promised she would try it before I got back from the job with Lily.

I would never admit it to Lily, but he was right to suggest Lucy help me. We found some great things. She surprised me by picking outfits that I had always wished I could put together. They weren't an extension of her wardrobe either. They were me, with care free style. We picked vests and shorts, t shirts, bandanas, and, yes, even boots. True to Lu's style, she went overboard but no sweat. Translation of rare and ancient text pays well especially when you are the only one within a thousand miles who can. I put the last of the clothes in my pack. The lacrima on the bookshelf next to my bed was set for 5 am. I slid into my night shirt and snuggled down hoping for another dreamless sleep.

Just a few hours earlier, Gajeel saw Lily's silhouette against the afternoon sky flying towards him.

"Oi, where've you been?" Red eyes glazed over the Exceed suspiciously.

"Having tea with a friend, Gajeel. But I don't have time to chat, I need to go get a few things in order before I head out."

"We get a job I don't know about." Gajeel barked up at him. He hovered several feet above the tall iron mage. He suspected his gruffness of late wearing Lily's skin thin, maybe that's why he disappeared all morning and was almost out of earshot.

"No, as a matter of fact I am going alone. Well not alone. I am going as protection detail for Levy." Gajeel's blood turned cold. Now He knew why Lily hadn't flown down any farther. He knew Gajeel would try to wring his fool neck.

"What did you say, cat?"

Lily looked smug.

"Gajeel, if you are done scowling I really must get going. We are leaving before dawn." Lily zoomed off before Gajeel could properly react.

"Damn Cat!"

 **Author's Addendum**

 **Bibliophilia13 - Thanks for the feed back. I have updated the text and I hope it is clearer now. I kept trying to put a line in between Levy and Gajeel's pov but the system kept kicking them out. No clue why.** ** **(my husband betaed this he said the same thing but that time I "fixed" it with the line)** I think from now on the chapter is going to be either in Levy's pov or Gajeel's pov and it will be stated at the beginning. I still haven't decided. I may even go for a third part pov like I did at the bottom of this chapter. Any advice on this? I would be grateful, don't be afraid to PM me or of course Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **I am so sorry you guys. My life has been turned upside down the last month. I got a new job and my aunt has been staying with me for the last 2 weeks. Kinda puts a damper on writing fan fic. That being said I really wanted to write something that was longer than my other "chapters". But honestly I have felt so guilty not updating that I decided to just throw this out there. Love you bunches.**

 **TigersChild**

Chapter 4 – LEVY POV

The dreams were back with vengeance. I barely slept at all before my alarm lacrima went off at 5am. I thought about what Lily had said about slipping into insanity if the couple ignored each other. Maybe it was the result of sleep deprivation. The possibility scrambled my brain further, too tired and groggy to put any effort into over thinking. The job Lily had procured for us from Mira was a translation job up on Mt. Hakobe. There were ruins where some friends of Fairy Tail could use a second opinion. The protection Lily would provide hadn't really been necessary, just a precaution and part of the plan. The Mountain Vulcans were in mating season and, dear Mavis, I didn't want to get caught up by myself with too many of those.

I needed to quit spacing out. I crawled out of my bed while wiping the sleep out of my eyes. My sheets were soaked in sweat, I took a moment to change them. If all went to plan, I wouldn't be sleeping here anytime soon. However, I hated dirty sheets when I came home from a mission. Fluffing my pillows, I caught a whiff of my own body. I smelled awful, the frustration clung to my skin. I needed a shower and I was avoiding it. My unfulfilling dream occurred in that room. The ache returned to my loins. I stuck out my chin. The plan would work! It had to work. I would not be afraid of my own bathroom. I walked in the smells of the soap assaulted me, the searing memory of the dream flooded my vision.

 _I kneeled on the bathroom tiles to run a bath. The rushing water from the tap began to steam the mirror and shower door. My senses lost as the movement mesmerized me. I didn't even notice the looming figure behind me._

 _"Don't move, shrimp." Gajeel grabbed my hair roughly tugging my head backwards so that my eyes could gaze at him instead. My chest jutted out. He used his other hand to tweak my nipple. He wore nothing to hide his body from me. I could see his member jutting out proudly from the muscled canvas. My eyes traveled from the toned thighs to the chiseled torso all the way to his hungry eyes. He bent down to whisper in my ear._

 _"I can see the lust in your eyes every time I use you this way. You melt. Good little Levy loves being dominated by the big bad dragon slayer, doesn't she?" He wrapped his hands in my hair tighter willing me to answer his lewd question. I was lost in the sensation. My eyes rolling back into my skull._

 _"Answer me, Levy."_

 _"Yes." I mewled._

 _"Tell me what you want." He continued to growl in my ear. Heat rushed my cheeks. The steam felt like a cool breeze against my skin. I began to stutter. The pressure on my nipple increased. I whimpered at the not so gentle treatment. My core becoming as hot as my face._

 _"Please use me, Gajeel." I whispered. I could feel his irrationally sexy smirk on my neck as I submitted. He stood back to his full height and edged himself closer behind me, his intimidating length mere millimeters from my face._

 _"Open." My lips parted and he lowered his scrotum onto my awaiting tongue. The weight settled in my mouth and I began to caress my tongue against the salty skin. Savoring the texture, I pulled one globe into my mouth steering it away from the graze of my teeth. I let it resurface with a pop. I raised my hand to cup his sack gently moving the egg shapes. His grip on my hair slacked and he began to massage the back of my head while I switched my attention to his veined sex. Tentatively I licked the base. He shivered. I relished in the encouragement. I started at the base again trying to lick to the very end. From this position with my hair in his hand, I couldn't reach. Before I could even register, he lifted me and sat me back down on my knees. The cold floor replaced with the soft bath mat. I faced my conquest now but I had little chance to continue my tongue play. As soon as my lips touched the satin tip, he took advantage of the new position and plunged his cock deep into my throat. I gagged only a little. He pulled back out and looked down._

 _"I want to fuck your face, Levy."_

 _His words sent a shock straight to my clitoris. I felt as if the lightest breeze would have me spiraling to oblivion. I panted as my eyes met his, their wine color almost black with the haze we created. I nodded my consent. He grabbed my chin and positioned himself on my lips sweeping the head back and forth. I moaned and the shaft pistoned down my throat. His hand shoved my head forward in rhythm with the force of his hips. I was being used as a sex toy and my body had never been higher. My liquid seeped down my thigh. He pulled his cock from me and I almost wept from the lose except now I was being leaned over the counter. The cold surface sent shivers through me. His massive hands spread and gripped my thighs. I cried out as he dipped his long fingers inside._

 _"All day you will think of me between your thighs. Your flesh will have the memory of my cock buried within it."_

 _With those words and with twice the force of his face fucking, he plunged in with one swift motion. My eyes squeezed shut at the immense pleasure. I felt the sting of Gajeel's hand on my upturned ass._

 _"Watch, I want to see your eyes." I looked at him through the mirror. His face wore the most uniquely beautiful expression. I knew the look of longing and of lust being sated. My expression paralleled it. I began to intentionally squeeze my walls around him. He rewarded me by pushing me against the counter harder and faster. His hands massaged my ass with bruising squeezes pulling the cheeks farther apart with each turn. Looking at him I watched as he bent and barred his teeth. The sharp fangs nestled against my flesh and then bit into the meat. The shock and pain made a beeline for my sensitive clit. I screamed with pleasure, my climax approaching. We met each thrust together. I needed a little extra pressure on my clit and I would be over the edge._

 _"_ _Please, Gajeel."_

 _"_ _Say. it. again." He slid out of me and rammed back in with each word enticing me to beg him._

 _"_ _Please, Gajeel."_

 _He snaked his hand around my hip and his thumb brushed my button. The digit settled there pressing in time with his thrusts. His lips nestled at my neck and I felt the sting of his teeth. The sharp sensation was all I needed. I convulsed, my walls crushing his invasion between my thighs. I became a mass of overly sensitive goo. Screaming at each new thrust. He kept going. I began to feel the re-tightening of my core. He buried his head between my shoulder blades and emitted an earth-shattering growl. Grunting and howling, my name trembled down from his lips into my tender skin. I could feel the hot ropes of his release hit the inside walls of my body. I had been satisfied but left wanting. He wrapped me in his arms and settled us both into the bath. I wriggled against his flaccid length. He nibbled my ear and whispered with an undeniable command in his tone._

 _"_ _You will crave me all day, Levy."_

I laid on the tile in my bathroom in a rumpled heap. Reliving the dream again and again in my head. I wanted to simply lay there and cry. I couldn't, wouldn't. The dream had been more kinky than usual but I had loved every bit of the imaginary scene. It left me wanting to know more about Gajeel. Would he be that creative in bed? Would he be that demanding and intense? Or would the reality be more sweet like some of the tamer dreams? The curiosity fueled me to start my shower and get ready for the day. Lily and I had work to do.

Gajeel POV

I had been following the shrimp and my so called best friend for the better part of 2 hours. Staying almost completely out of sight inside the trees' shadows, I used the unmistakable smell of ink, paper and Kinmokusei* with an occasional whiff of kiwi to track them. The creeping feeling I was letting my dragon win kept haunting me. This wasn't about protecting her. Lily was more than capable against anything that crept through these woods below Mt. Hakobe. Levy wouldn't have had any trouble either for that matter. She didn't need neither Lily or him for this journey. So why bring Lily? My dragon had an answer that neither of us liked. _Because they want to be alone._ Levy had even dressed differently. She wore a long sleeve white Tee. No bra. Thigh high socks. That went 3 quarters up her delectable leg. Boots. Black boots with iron buckles and some cock teasing shorts. Every time I came in range of seeing them walking, I had to rearrange myself. The little bit of iron she wore mixed in with her normal smell intoxicated him enough. I had to keep my distance. Jumping the two most important people in my life, in the middle of the forest, wouldn't win me any favors from either of them. Each time I pictured her in her in that damn getup, I had to find their scent again, I was so distracted. I lifted my head trying to find the unique odor. It disappeared. My eyes flashed. All I could smell were the normal smells of the forest. Trees, deer, moss. No Lily. No Levy. My heart pounded nearly bursting from my chest. I bounded towards their destination marked on the map that I had swiped from Lily last night. Praying they were further ahead and I just got too caught up thinking about what was beneath those damn shorts.

* **Osmanthus fragrans - Native to China, Japan & Cambodia, osmanthus flowers carry an apricot like odor. It's also called Kinmokusei, grown popularly in patios and yards and sidewalks in Japan. /most-fragrant-flowers-according-to-gardeners/ - Side Note - The flower can also be the color of Levy's favorite orange dress. Doubled with the fact, it is a flower most commonly found in Japan, I couldn't resist.**


End file.
